1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery case including a main switch device, and more particularly to a battery case in which a main switch device which will be convenient if used as the lid of the battery chamber of a motor drive unit or the like in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A battery case having a main switch device is known in which a slot is formed in the lid of the battery containing portion of a flash discharge light emitter and a pivotable switch member is disposed on such lid so that movement is imparted to a battery by causing the riser piece of the pivotable switch member to rise and thereby connect and disconnect a power supply circuit. As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-978.
However, in the device disclosed in the aforementioned Publication, the battery is connected by causing the riser piece of the pivotable switch member to rise and, therefore, in this state, the riser piece is projected from the surface of the lid. This has the disadvantage that the connection to the battery may be inadvertently broken. Also, in the main switch of the prior art, the pivotable switch member extends through the lid and, therefore, the inside and the outside of the battery containing portion are spatially connected, impairing the dust-proof and moisture-proof properties of the interior of the battery containing portion. Further, the main switch device of the prior art has required a space in which the battery may move when the switch member is operated.